ZenNezu Week 2020
by Manu259
Summary: My contributions for ZenNezu Week 2020
1. Chapter 1

**Zennezu Week 2020**

**Day 2**

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my contribution for the second day of ZenNezu Week; the theme for the day is 'First kiss – pink || protea (courage, transformation, daring)'**

**Warning: there will be spoilers for the manga so if you're not up to date then don't read this.**

**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnY.**

* * *

Agatsuma Zenitsu is someone people that know him would describe as 'jumpy' he gets nervous easily and whenever something scares him he has a tendency to yell and try to get away from the object of his fear.

A strange attitude for a Demon Slayer to have for sure but, somehow, he always manages to complete his missions; that doesn't stop him from complaining to one of his friends (or anyone that would listen, really) about how scared he was and how the demon was horrible.

When he does this with Inosuke, the teen with the boar mask tends to kick him and tell him to stop complaining after the first three sentences.

With Tanjiro, the older of the Kamado siblings listens patiently and does his best to cheer him up, saying that fighting even while scared is praise-worthy; that comment usually ends with an embarrassed Zenitsu that tries to cover it up by saying that hearing that doesn't make him happy, although the way he smiles and sort of 'swoons' says otherwise.

There are other people that listen to him but those tend to just tune him out and nod along with whatever he is saying (any Kakushi that goes to clean up after his mission) or tell him that they're busy and can't listen to him anymore (mostly Aoi).

It is a different case with Nezuko.

Before she gained sun immunity, Zenitsu would usually tell her about his mission but in a more… subdued manner, he would still complain but instead of bawling his eyes out, he would simply say 'and then, this demon appeared and I was really scared but I somehow managed to beat it', while smiling and leaning against her box.

Those comments usually earn him a scratch sound that he interprets as her trying to cheer him up.

After she was able to walk under the sun and began to be able to talk a bit, things remained surprisingly similar.

He was a bit scared that she may tell him to stop complaining like others do but, much like her brother, she listened patiently and tried to encourage him, as much as her limited vocabulary allowed.

Today he was about to leave for a mission so he was talking with Nezuko before it was time to depart.

"And I'm sure the demon I'll find is going to be horrible." Zenitsu said, looking to be on the verge of tears.

"Y-yo-you ca-an d-d-do i-it, Ino-"

"Thank you, Nezuko-chan!" The blond interrupted; thanks to the pig, Nezuko was only able to say properly the names of her brother and Inosuke and if he heard her call out that guy's name when she is supposed to say his, he would feel compelled to find the Breath of the Beast user and roast him.

After the initial shock and 'cuteness induced hearth attack' from seeing her without her muzzle and her greeting him, a scenario where she tells him to get lost did pass through his head for a second but his fears were proven wrong when she went to look for him and gave her a, admittedly poorly made, flower crown before saying that 'he looked upset and wanted to cheer him up' with a stutter and some difficulty of course.

Their relationship went back to normal after that, with Zenitsu spending every possible minute available with her and talking the same way as when she was confined to her box, albeit with Nezuko actually answering this time.

"Well, I guess I should be going, see you when I get back, Nezuko-chan." The Breath of Lighting user said, getting up and walking towards the door-

He immediately turned back around and lay down in front of her.

"I don't want to! I want to stay and talk with Nezuko-chan! Why do I have to go on a mission?!" The blond complained.

"H-ha-a-ave to g-go… I… wait…" The pink eyed demon said with a smile.

"…I know." The Agatsuma sighed. "Still, a kiss from Nezuko-chan would encourage me." He muttered.

"K-ki-iss?" Clearly louder than he intended to.

"Ah! N-no! I mean! N-never mind, I just-" Zenitsu stopped talking.

Nezuko had closed the distance and kissed him on the cheek, a moment later she moved back with a wide smile.

"D-do… y-your be-est… Zenitsu." She said with a blush.

The blond blinked three times until his brain finally processed what had happened.

"Yes." He answered with a blank expression. "I'll be going for real now."

"S-safe-e… tr-trip." The Kamado said, still with a smile and a blush as she waved at Zenitsu's retreating form.

.

.

That day was the first time that Aoi _almost_ told Zenitsu he should stay; it's not that he looked sick and he didn't look eager to go, but the stupidly large grin that spread across his face as he kept one hand on his cheek, not to mention that she could swear she is seeing a pink aura around him, looked odd on someone that usually needs to be, literally, kicked out of the house in order to go to his missions.

* * *

**And here is one!**

**I hope you enjoyed, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 4**

**Hello again!**

**Like I said, this chapter will be for day 4 of Zennezu week, the theme is 'Confessions – White || Gardenia (a crush, a secret love)'.**

**Note: AU of the current arc of the manga.**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kimetsu no Yaiba.**

* * *

It had been three months since the battle at the Demon Fortress and while Muzan had managed to escape, the Demon Slayers were able to defeat two of his Upper Moons and miraculously force the remaining ones to retreat. There were several casualties and even those that survived would probably be forced to retire due to their injuries.

Nezuko, now a human thanks to Tamayo's medicine, and after crying her eyes out with her brother, thanking him for everything he did as well as properly mourning her family, is now doing her best to help around the Butterfly State with all the injured.

She doesn't have any medical knowledge of course but she is able to go around getting everyone what they need as well as helping out with other tasks such as making food.

It was exhausting, to say the least; she repeatedly has to run from one place to the other, often going back the way she came from to get something for another person but she wouldn't complain. As tiring as it was, complaining was the last thing from her mind, the closest thing was when she asked Aoi for a second to get her breath back before nodding and running to get the next thing required.

Luckily, the day's activities were over for now.

'So tired.' The former demon thought, sitting on the porch of the Butterfly State and looking at the setting sun. 'I'll just… close my eyes for a while…' With that thought, she soon fell asleep as her body demanded rest after all the day's work.

.

.

'Nnggh.' The black haired girl groaned as her eyes slowly opened, there was barely any light outside so it was still the middle of the night. 'I must have fallen asleep.'

"Oh, are you up Nezuko-chan?" Her eyes went towards the source of the voice and saw Zenitsu.

"Yeah, I must have fallen asleep without realizing." She said as she moved to a sitting position, noticing the yellow haori wrapped around her frame. "Thank you." The black haired girl said with a smile as she wrapped the haori tighter around her body.

"D-don't mention it." The blond said with a stammer while scratching his head.

The two then began to talk, more like listening in Zenitsu's case as Nezuko told him about how she had to go running around the place non-stop.

"Hehehe." Nezuko giggled all of a sudden.

"What is it?"

"I just thought that our roles were reversed, it's usually you who is telling me about what you've been doing while I listen." She answered. "I'm happy; when I thought 'I can finally talk with Zenitsu-san properly' I couldn't help but laugh."

'So cute!' The Breath of Lighting user yelled in his mind, unable to form a proper sentence.

"Nee, Zenitsu-san."

"YES?!" The blonde… shrieked, for lack of a better word.

"The… the moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Nezuko said, looking to the ground to try and hide her blush.

"Eh? Nezuko-chan did you…?" The swordsman trailed off, the answer to his unspoken question coming from Nezuko scooting closer to him and leaning her head against his shoulder.

.

.

'I'm glad for them.' Tanjiro thought.

He had been looking for his sister after realizing she wasn't in her room and found them around the time Nezuko talked about 'the moon', making him smile at the scene.

'I'll give them some space.'

"Hey Monj-" Inosuke didn't get to finish his sentence, since the Kamado had suddenly closed the distance and head-butted him hard enough to knock him out immediately.

"Don't ruin their moment." He hissed before dragging an unconscious Inosuke back to Aoi, since he is sure he just escaped from her even though she keeps telling him to rest.

.

.

Under normal circumstances, Zenitsu would have definitely heard the commotion, his nigh super-human hearing allowing him to catch his two friends' footsteps.

But this weren't normal circumstances, hearing Nezuko say that phrase to him and then having her lean against him had pretty much shut down his brain, his mind had gone completely blank save for the thought of enjoying this moment.

* * *

**And that's it!**

**I hope you enjoyed my little contribution to the Zennezu week.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
